


Ladybug: Family

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Diabetes [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn as garnish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: The continuing saga, with Yang getting her father involved.LadybugPre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Series: Diabetes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Ladybug: Family

Ruby laid on her bed, doing her homework.

Blake laid with her head on Ruby's butt, reading a book. She had finished her homework quite some time ago. She had offered to help Ruby with hers, but Ruby just wanted the magic to continue.

Blake: *breathes in sweetly, giddy, heady at simply being there*

Weiss: *head appears from below*

Weiss: Would anyone like coffee?

Ruby: I would like...

Weiss: Yes, yes. Let's just not mention how much sugar you put in your coffee.

Ruby: Spoil sport.

Weiss: Blake?

Blake: Yes, please.

Weiss: Black coffee coming right up.

Blake: *winces*

Ruby: Tell her.

Blake: *moans*

Weiss: Tell me?

Ruby: She doesn't actually like black coffee.

Weiss: What-what-what? How could that possibly be?

Blake: Why does everyone think I like black coffee?

Weiss: Because you have never once corrected me.

Blake: *blushes*

Weiss: I apologize. How do you like?..

Ruby: Two cream, two sugar.

Weiss: Very well. I once again apologize...

Yang (from her own bed): You don't like your coffee black?

Blake: *slumps down, trying to hide behind Ruby*

Ruby: *reaches her hand back to gently pet Blake's head*

* * *

RWBY: *walks to class*

Yang: *snickering*

Blake: It's not that funny.

Yang: Oh, it is. You are adorable, you know that? A good fit for li'l sis' girlfriend.

Weiss: I once again apologize for my behaviour... How was your coffee?

Blake: You always make great coffee.

Weiss: . . .

Ruby: *grabs Blake around her waist*

* * *

Blake and Ruby: *lie down, reading on Ruby's bed*

Yang: *takes a picture*

Ruby: What was that?

Yang: Picture. I've never seen you read this much. Dad wouldn't believe it.

Yang (text): Ruby's gf got her hooked on reading. You gotta see this, Dad.

Yang: And sent.

Blake: *eyes narrow while looking at Yang*

Ruby: There's nothing wrong with a good book.

Yang: I never said there was, but this is not like you at all.

Ruby: *scroll vibrates*

Taiyang (text): Good for you, Ruby. Books are the vehicle for learning.

Ruby (texting): DAAAD, you're embarassing me in front of my girlfriend.

Taiyang (text): You should bring her by so I can meet here.

Ruby (texting): We're learning to be huntresses.

Taiyang (texting): You can get in an out of Patch over a weekend.

Taiyang (texting): Don't make me use my trump card.

Ruby (texting): Are you going to tell Ozpin on me?

Taiyang (texting): Worse.

Yang: *looks at her scroll*

Yang: *snickers*

Ruby: No?!

Yang: Guess what?

Ruby: Noooo?

Weiss: I am indeed curious.

Yang: Dad wants to meet Blake.

Blake: What?

Ruby: *groans*

Ruby: Fiiinnneee.

Blake: Do I get a say in this?

Yang: Not with dad.

* * *

Yang: *opens the door*

Yang: Dad, we're here.

Taiyang: Girls!

Taiyang: *tries to hug Yang*

Taiyang: Too old to hug your father?

Yang: Today's not about me. It's about Ruby.

Yang: *pushes Ruby into Taiyang's arms*

Ruby: Hey, dad.

Weiss: Mr. Xiao Long.

Taiyang: You must be Weiss?

Weiss: I must. I mean I am.

Taiyang: And that means you have to be Blake.

Blake: Uh, hello.

Taiyang: *opens his arms to her*

Taiyang: Any girlfriend of my daughters will always be welcome here.

Taiyang: *drops his arms*

Ruby: That's not what you said to Yang.

Taiyang: Yes, that's because Yang seemed to have a new girlfriend every week.

Yang: Daad.

Taiyang: You need to find someone who's as much of a positive influence on you as Blake is on Ruby.

Blake: I'm what?

Taiyang: I supposed Ruby hasn't told you, but her grades are doing better than they ever have before.

Blake: *looks about nervously*

Taiyang: Come in, can I get you some coffee? You take yours black, right?

Blake: *looks about nervously*

Ruby: Two creams and two sugars.

Taiyang: You don't want 10 sugars?

Weiss: That was Blake's order. Ruby still likes her coffee obscenely sweet.

Taiyang: Then why does everyone think you like it black?

Yang: It seems she was just too shy to correct us. And there is a girl I'm serious about.

Weiss: *questioning look*

Weiss: Is it someone we know?

Yang: Oh, yes, you know her...

Weiss: *curious look*

* * *

RWBY + T: *seated around the table*

Weiss: *giving Zwei a cookie*

Taiyang: So, where did you two meet?

Blake: In the Emerald Forest?

Taiyang: During team-ups. That's where I met your mothers, too. Ah, it brings back so many memories...

Qrow: *walks in*

Qrow: Look what the cat dragged in.

Ruby: Uncle Qrow!

Yang: Uncle Qrow.

Qrow: That's also where I met the doofus here. Ah, good times. Why didn't anyone tell me we were having a family get together?

Taiyang: Because... you never tell us when you're going to be back?!

Qrow: That's quitters talk, right girls? So, what's going on here?

Ruby: I'm introducing my girlfriend to dad?

Qrow: *looks between Blake and Weiss*

Blake: *looks away nervously*

Qrow: Huh. Well then.

Qrow: *sees Yang eyeing Weiss*

Qrow: *shrugs his shoulders*

Qrow (internally): Don't see what anyone would see in a Schnee, but she looks alright.

Qrow: So, Tai, did you do the standard dad thing?

Taiyang: What dad thing?

Qrow: You will take care of her, won't you?

Blake: Of course I will, sir.

Taiyang: *snickering*

Qrow: Do I really look like a sir? Man, I need a drink. Don't want the girls to think of me as a positive role model.

Qrow: *pulls out his flask*

Qrow: You girls want a drink? What?, I know at least Yang drinks. What about the rest of you?

*pregnant pause*

Qrow: Well, yeah, don't need to copy me. You should stay on the striaight and narrow, like Tai here. I'm sure it's much more interesting... What?, there's a reason I drink.

Weiss: And what is that, Mr. Branwen?

Qrow: *swallowing*

Qrow: Oh, right, semblance is a piece of shit. Can't control it. It fucks everyone over. And it helps me forget the loneliness... Well, I brought this party down enough for one day. I'm going to go pass out somwhere. Later girls. You all have fun. And Yang, good luck.

Weiss: With what?

Yang: *sighs*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189410680654/ladybug-family) Tumblog.


End file.
